Colegiala
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "— ¿Voy a tener una a, en el examen? —pregunto ella. Viktor dejo salir una risa. Era consiente que ella no necesitaba una A en ese momento, Yuri Plisetsky era una de las mejores estudiantes. Era simplemente un juego que ambos habían creado, fingir que se acostaban por obtener una buena nota." Esta historia participa en el Reto Vikturio/PLOV. Gender Bender.


Hello~ ¿cómo les va? Bueno, aquí traigo un pequeño drabble que participa en el reto del Drabble Vikturio/PLOV.

Es un genderbender por parte de Yuri, no sé...Me moría de ganas por utilizarla en una historia así de candente. No me salió muy bien, pero se hizo lo que se pudo. La palabra que se me fue asignada en el reto fue COLEGIALA, así que la idea que surgió fue esta: Yuri como alumna y Viktor como el profesor.

Y así. Ya que. Espero que les guste; cualquier cosa o comentario será bien recibido.

Advertencia: Sexo ligeramente explícito. Uso de Gender Bender, sino te gusta, abstente de comentar. Sin Betear, posibles faltas ortográficas y/o gramaticales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri On Ice pertenecen a Kubo, Sayo y el estudio MAPA.

* * *

 **Colegiala**

—Ah.

El suspiro agudo resuena por todo el salón, creando un eco sobre las paredes. La mano del profesor cubre los labios del menudo cuerpo debajo suyo, mientras el movimiento de su cadera se acelera. Sonríe con cierta malicia, deleitando sus pupilas con tan erótica escena que están creando.

Las delgadas y torneadas piernas están cada una sobre sus hombros, mientras sus manos la sostienen firmemente de la cadera, para mantenerle elevada del escritorio donde se encuentra recostada. Las manos de la contraria se encuentras sobre los papeles que están dispersos sobre la superficie, arrugando algunos debido a la intensidad que poseen cada una de las penetraciones que el más alto realiza sobre su cuerpo.

—No debemos hacer ruido, Yuri —murmura el maestro, inclinándose lo suficiente para poder alcanzar los labios de la menor. Ella enreda sus dedos en los albinos mechones de su profesor, tirando suavemente de ellos. —Te ves divina. —La espalda de Yuri se arquea, mientras su cadera busca con desesperación corresponder a cada uno de los movimientos del más alto, deseando que llegue más profundo, que todo sea más fuerte.

—Pro…fesor….Más —jadea ella, sabiendo que si utiliza ese tono de voz, activara los más bajos instintos. —Quiero…sentirle más a fondo. Más fuerte. —La mano de la rubia hace un lento recorrido desde la altura de su cuello, llegando hasta uno de sus senos, el cual presiona con lujuria. Puede notar como las pupilas de Viktor se dilatan a causa del deseo, y continúa con ese juego de seducción del cual ambos se han hecho adictos. —Vi…tya —ronronea la chica, bajando su mano con lentitud a lo largo de su torso. Busca la forma de elevar un tanto más la falda de su uniforme, dejando al descubierto su pelvis. Siente como el movimiento de cadera del mayor se hace más errático, creando un sonido húmedo. —Aquí… ¡Ah! Quiero sentir aquí… —Yuri lleva su mano a la altura de su pelvis, justo a la altura donde se encuentra su útero —Llena..me… Hasta aquí.

Viktor siente como pierde la poca cordura que posee y de un movimiento obliga a su alumna a separar las piernas, agradeciendo de sobremanera que la muchacha fuera poseedora de tan increíble elasticidad. La velocidad de su cadera reduce de manera considerable, por lo que es capaz de apreciar la humedad que ha provocado en Yuri. Ella jadea, exigiendo que el movimiento vuelva a ser como antes, pero Nikiforov le impide cualquier movimiento, colocando una de sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura. La mano que está libre se acerca hasta la feminidad de la rubia y acaricia con lentitud los labios mayores, tratando de hacerla temblar aún más con tal acción.

Deja salir una risa maliciosa al escuchar el gemido de su alumna y sus dedos se adentran a los labios menores, buscando aquel botoncito que la haría retorcerse en su lugar. Con su el dedo índice y medio comenzó a realizar pequeños movimientos circulares sobre aquel sensible punto y su cadera retoma ese lento balanceo que llevaban no hace mucho. Yuri dejó salir un grito que, seguramente, se escuchó por todo el pasillo de la escuela. Viktor ríe victorioso, y aumenta la velocidad de sus acciones, deleitándose con la expresión que se formó en el perfecto rostro de Plisetsky.

— ¿Qué…sucede? —la voz de Viktor se escucha ronca, como una tonada seductora que te invita a moverte de manera alocada. El cuerpo de Yuri se retuerce solo de escucharle, mientras sus sentidos se pierden por cada una de las acciones que el mayor realiza entre sus piernas. Ella no puede pronunciar palabra alguna, tan solo se limita a lanzar gritillos cargados de placer. — ¿Te gusta? —nuevamente, no hay una respuesta. Nikiforov alza una ceja, sabiendo que Yuri está ´perdida a causa del placer que está provocándole. Sonríe con malicia y toma la pierna izquierda de la rubia, colocándola sobre su cadera. La obliga a girar un tanto sobre su cuerpo, causando que el ángulo de las penetraciones cambiara de manera abrupta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es…espera! —jadeo ella, siendo capaz de sentir como el falo de Nikiforov iba cada vez más profundo en su interior, rozando las paredes internas de tal forma que le era posible sentirlo golpear contra su vientre. — ¡Ah!

Viktor siente como los músculos interiores de Yuri comienzan a contraerse de forma constante, aprisionando su miembro de una forma tan deliciosa, haciendo que le fuera difícil el movimiento en ese apretado y húmedo interior. Quiere hacerla gritar, quiere hacer que se venga con tal intensidad que la falda de su uniforme se empape con sus fluidos.

Sale de golpe, para volver a enterrarse con fiereza en el interior de la menor, buscando con cierta desesperación acariciar el punto de máximo placer que Plisetsky posee en su interior. Adelante-atrás-adelante. Yuri corresponde, balanceando su cadera de lado a lado, haciendo que la penetración sea mucho más profunda y placentera. La escucha gritar nuevamente, clavando sus uñas en la madera del escritorio y el interior contrayéndose con mucha más intensidad.

Viktor acaba de golpear el punto G en su interior y repite la acción con cierta fiereza, haciendo que la rubia olvide por completo donde se encuentra o si quiera como se llama. Ruega por más, moviendo su cadera con desesperación, intentando que la sensación se intensifique. Puede sentir como su sexo gotea de forma exagerada, creando un sonido acuoso y excitante ante el encuentro de sus pelvis.

Viktor eleva un tanto la blusa de su uniforme, descubriendo uno de sus senos. Lo acaricia por sobre el sostén, para luego adentrar la mano y pellizcar con insistencia el sensible pezón. La sensación de placer se intensifica y Yuri grita que no puede aguantar. El orgasmo se acerca, con intensidad. Sus paredes internas aprisionan el miembro del mayor con violencia y su cuerpo vibra con fiereza. Puede sentir el agradable calor explotar en su vientre, para poco a poco irse extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, enviando agradables choques eléctricos que la hicieron gritar con fuerza.

Su mano se aferra al brazo de Viktor, clavando las uñas con fiereza en la pálida piel del profesor. Puede ver luces una vez alcanza la cúspide del placer y siente a Viktor continuar con ese delicioso movimiento entre sus piernas para buscar consuelo al calor que le ataca. Un par de penetraciones más le llevan a Nikiforov alcanzar el orgasmo, explotando en el interior de su alumna. La llena con su semilla y se desploma sobre ella, dejando apoyada la cabeza sobre los pequeños senos que han quedado expuestos entre tanto ajetreo.

—Joder —jadea la chica, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Viktor se eleva un tanto en su lugar y acaricia las rubias hebras de la menor.

Se ve preciosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios ligeramente abiertos e hinchados debido a tantos besos. Las ligeras marcas en su pálido cuello, que seguramente mañana le tocara maquillar para que ningún profesor le cuestione su origen. El pulcro uniforme de la institución, completamente desarreglado: la blusa abierta de los primeros cuatro botones, dejando su pecho al descubierto, y los últimos cuatro botones también desabrochados, dejando apreciar su perfecto abdomen. La falda enredada sobre su cadera y su ropa interior; de animal print colgada aún de su tobillo derecho. Viktor se relamió los labios ante la imagen.

—Vaya, vaya. Yuratchika…quien diría que fueras tan provocativa. —la menor le lanzo una mala mirada.

— ¿Voy a tener una a, en el examen? —pregunto ella. Viktor dejo salir una risa. Era consiente que ella no necesitaba una A en ese momento, Yuri Plisetsky era una de las mejores estudiantes. Era simplemente un juego que ambos habían creado, fingir que se acostaban por obtener una buena nota.

—Eso depende…de que tan bien uses la boca.

Y así comenzaba el juego otra vez.

* * *

Review?~


End file.
